Christmas Surprise
by MegannLoouise
Summary: Okay, this is an idea that I came up with in the middle of the night, so I apologise if it's a bit rubbish. Gill and Kevin are left alone in the office and Gill gets a very welcome surprise.
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of a very long day for Manchester's Major Incident Team. Rachel had just gotten a confession out of one of the suspects and they were all busy filling out paperwork. In fact, everyone had nearly finished. Everyone except Kevin, of course, who was busy making a model of his car out of blue tack.

Gill looked out into the office from her desk and saw the huge mountain of paperwork that Rachel and Janet had already completed. Not bad for Rachel; she was becoming more responsible and was obviously looking for a little Christmas bonus by doing more work. Gill liked to think that she was responsible for Rachel knuckling down and getting on with her work, she thought she gave a good example. Kevin, on the other hand, she was not responsible for. She had only hired him as a favour to Julie and no matter how much she tried to make him do it, Kevin never did any paperwork. Janet usually did his as well as her own, he was too busy making models out of blue tack or looking at girls on the Internet. Gill got out of her chair and opened the door to her office.

"Right, I think it's late enough. You lot can get going."

"Thanks Boss!" Rachel looked delighted.

"This isn't like you Gill, the Christmas season must be getting to you," Janet replied jokingly as she and Rachel left the office. Heading for the pub, no doubt.

Kevin got up to get his coat from the stand near his desk.

"Erm, where do you think you're going, Kevin?" Gill asked sternly.

"Home," Kevin replied.

"No you're not," Gill said. "You staying here with me until you have finished that paperwork, or at least done as much as everyone else has."

"Ha, nice one, Boss!" Mitch remarked as he left, laughing at Kevin.

"But Gill, that's not fair!" Kevin whined, sounding like a little kid.

"I think you'll find that it is totally fair. And it's Boss or Ma'am while we're still in the office," she replied.

Kevin slumped back into his chair to begin the work.

xXxXx

About half an hour later, Kevin was still on the same piece of work that he had started with. He had become distracted and was now drawing a naked lady in his daybook. He turned round in his chair and stared into the empty office. He could see Gill working at her desk, looking busy. His phone began to ring and he turned his back on the rest of the office to go back to his desk and answer the call.

"Hello," he said, answering the call. "Oh, hi Mom. No, I'm not coming home yet, Godzilla's made me work over time for no reason, stupid bitch."

"KEVIN!" Gill bellowed from the doorway of her office. She had obviously come out of her office just in time to hear Kevin's conversation.

Kevin turned around, still clutching his phone to his ear.

"My office. Now!" Gill stood staring at Kevin for a few seconds, then led him into her office. She didn't know why she ordered him into her office, there was no one else in the building so he could have just given him a bollocking right there, but there was something satisfying about leading him there. It meant she had the power, she was the stronger out of the two. She closed the door to her office and reeled around.

"I don't care who was on the phone, you do not speak about a senior member of staff like that!"

"But Rachel calls you Godzilla all the time, Boss," Kevin protested.

"Yes, but that's Rachel. I like Rachel, I don't like you," Gill replied sharply.

Kevin looked wounded. "Right, sorry," he said.

"Sorry, Boss," Gill said.

"Sorry, Boss," Kevin copied.

Gill opened the door. "Get back to work," she said. "Oh, and stop drawing naked ladies in you daybook."

Kevin looked embarrassed. As he went to walk out, his foot got caught in the handle of Gill's handbag, which was on the floor by her desk. He slipped and fell onto Gill, pushing her against the door, his hand landing on her breast. Gill was taken by surprise and let out a gasp. She looked down at Kevin's hand and he swiftly removed it. He got off Gill and she tried to straighten her skirt.

"Nice, erm…" Kevin tried to clear his throat. "Nice boobs, Boss," Kevin remarked.

"Thank you, Kevin," Gill replied, slightly flattered that a young 'un like Kevin had thought that she had nice breasts.

"Erm, I'm gonna get a snack, do you want anything?" Kevin asked. Typical Kevin to think of his stomach.

"Yeah, go on then. I'll have something," Gill replied.

Kevin walked out of Gills office and went to the microwave in the corner of the room. He was going to get his Alphabetti Spaghetti, Kevin's favourite thing to put on toast. At least he was making an effort to make something for Gill.

Kevin came back into the office with a plate with two pieces of bread and some Aplhabetti Spaghetti. He put it down on Gill's desk, showing that he had spelt out a message with spaghetti.

_'Wanna shag?'_ it said. Gill could not believe what she was seeing. Kevin wanted to shag her? Since when? He hated her!

Kevin leaned down to Gill and kissed her. It felt so wrong but at the same time, it felt so right. Gill kissed back, pushing her lips onto Kevin's. Kevin pushed back even harder. She stood up and Kevin pushed her up against the window, making the blind fall down. This startled Gill and she broke off the kiss to try to fix the blind.

"Never mind about that. Leave it," Kevin told Gill, sliding his hand up her top. Gill grabbed hold of his arm and yanked it out of her blouse.

"I don't think so, sunshine," she said and she kissed him again.

Gill pushed Kevin back and he crashed into the filing cabinet. She pushed him against the cupboard and kissed him gently this time. Kevin pushed back, hungry for more. Kevin moved forwards so that Gill was against the door. He undid her purple shirt, revealing her black bra.

"Not here," she said and did her buttons back up. She grabbed Kevin's had and led him out of the office.

They got into a cab outside the station. Neither of them wanted to drive so they decided to get a cab. They sat in the taxi and started to kiss again, Kevin's hand sliding up Gill's skirt. Gill didn't push his hand back this time, she let him leave it there.

xXxXx

They arrived at Gill's house and she opened the front door. Sammy, who was inside with his girlfriend, Melissa, heard a man's voice and then his mother giggled. He didn't think that this was like her, so he went out into the hall to see who the man was.

"Gill?" Melissa asked, shocked that Gill had brought a man home.

"Kevin?" Sammy asked in complete shock that it was Kevin that his mother had brought home.

Gill led Kevin up the stairs and stopped half way up.

"We won't be long, Sammy, love," she said to him, winking at Kevin.

"Yeah, I think it's best if we go out for a bit," Sammy said to Melissa, who agreed and disappeared out of the front door as fast as she could, with Sammy following close behind.

Gill and Kevin ran up the rest of the stairs and Gill showed him into her bedroom. Kevin leaned in to kiss Gill and she fell back onto the bed, squealing with excitement. Kevin held Gill's blouse and pulled in over her head while Gill undid Kevin's buttons on his shirt. She kissed him again and Kevin's hand wondered to her breast again. She kicked off her heels and Kevin untied his laces.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"I've never been so sure of anything else," Gill replied taking off her bra…


	2. Chapter 2

**This was supposed to be a one shot but Melissa wanted me to write another chapter so I did, please review!**

Gill woke up at 6am the next morning, the dull winter light streaming in through the open curtains were telling her that it was nearly time for work. Why hadn't she closed the curtains? What happened last night? Gill became aware that she was lying on a man's chest and she looked up to see his face. Kevin was lying there, snoring away, his right arm around Gill's naked body. _Oh shit, I hadn't meant for Kevin to stay the night. Fuck, I wasn't even drunk!_ What had happened last night suddenly came flooding back to Gill, did she really like Kevin? Kevin began to stir and was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He remembered that he'd got with a girl last night and was feeling pretty pleased with himself.

'Morning,' he smiled down at the girl that was lying on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Gill looking up at him. Kevin's eyes widened as he realised what they'd done. 'Fuck,' was all that he could say.

Gill got up and wrapped the sheet around herself. "Good morning, Kevin," she replied, rather mater of factly.

"Boss." Kevin acknowledged Gill's reply.

"Please Kevin, when we're out of the office, call me Gill. It will make me feel better about this situation," Gill replied, pulling on her pyjama trousers so that she could go downstairs.

"Okay, sorry Gill."

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked. This was unlike Gill. If a man ever stayed over, she normally wanted to get them out of the house as quickly as possible so that Sammy didn't know. She thought that it wouldn't hurt if Kevin stayed for breakfast because Sammy had already seen them.

"Erm, yeah okay," Kevin replied, smiling at Gill, surprised at her kindness.

They went downstairs, Gill in her cow pyjamas, Kevin in just his boxers. Sammy and Melissa were already sitting at the kitchen table, Melissa had obviously stayed over.

"Why are you two up so early?" Kevin asked. "It's only 6 o'clock."

"We've got college, Kev," Sammy replied.

"Oh."

"Have you two finished fucking about up there?" Sammy asked, deadly serious. Kevin saw this as a joke and tried to stifle a laugh. Melissa smirked and though that she'd join in with the joke.

"God, you were at it for ages. I dunno how long for, maybe SIXTY NINE minutes," she joked, laughing so hard that she snorted at her own joke. Sammy just turned to his mother and apologised for his girlfriend.

They had breakfast at the table and Gill led Kevin upstairs again to get dressed.

"Do you want to go home before we go to work?" Gill asked. "To get a clean shirt or something?"

"Nah, I'll be okay," Kevin replied.

"Okay, well I still have some of Dave's clothes so you can have one of his shirts if you want. He's a bit bigger than you, but you could tuck the shirt into your trousers so that it doesn't look too bad."

Kevin just nodded in agreement.

xXxXx

They walked out of Gill's house and saw that they didn't have a car.

"Crap, I forgot that we got a taxi last night," Gill said, smacking her forehead.

"It's alright," Kevin said, putting his arms around Gill's waist. "We'll just get a taxi to work."

Gill took Kevin's arms from around her waist and got out her phone to call the taxi company.

A taxi pulled up nearly immediately after Gill had gotten off the phone. They climbed into the taxi and sat in silence all the way to the office.

xXxXx

Janet locked her car and looked around the car park to see who was already at work. She saw Gill's car, obviously she was already at work, she was always the first to get there. She also saw Kevin's car, which surprised her. Kevin was usually the last one to arrive at work, well except for Rachel.

A taxi pulled up as Janet walked into the station and Gill and Kevin climbed out. Janet stared in disbelief at the taxi. _What had happened last night when we all left?_ she asked herself. She quickly ran into the station so that Gill didn't see her. She didn't want to embarrass her friend.

xXxXx

It was getting towards lunch time and Kevin was sat at his desk, working for a change. Gill had been especially mean to him all day. He would suggest something and Gill would instantly dismiss it, as if his ideas weren't useful to the case.

He got out of his chair and went to knock on Gill's office door.

"Come in," Gill bellowed from inside.

Kevin walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Boss, about last night…"

Gill stopped his mid sentence. "Look Kevin, I like you but I think we both know that last night was a mistake. If it happens every once in a while, I'd like that but I don't think I want a relationship out of it."

Kevin looked like a puppy that had just lost his ball. "But I _do_ want a relationship. Gill, I need you more than anyone else on this planet could possibly ever need you. I need you to take care of me, to put up with me, and most of all, I need you to love me, 'cause I love you."

Gill felt as if her heart had just melted. "Come with me," she said to Kevin, leading him out of the office.

"Where are you going, Boss?" Janet asked Gill.

"We're going for a fag break," Gill replied, as she and Kevin hurried out of the office.

"But you don't…," Janet began, but the two had already disappeared down the stairs. "Smoke," she finished.

xXxXx

Kevin pushed Gill us against the wall of the alley and kissed her. He slid his hand up her shirt and she let him leave it there. She kissed Kevin on the cheek and rested her lips on his neck as Kevin picked her up. Kevin's phone began to ring but he just left it, he rather liked his ring tone.

_**"Every now and then I see a part of you I've never seen.**_  
_**Birds can swim and fish can fly, the road is long, no wonder why.**_  
_**One of these days you'll realise what you mean to me.**_  
_**Oh, every now and then I see a part of you I've never seen.**_

_**Every now and then I try to tell you just how I feel.**_  
_**Heavens talk, the rain begins, the sky turns black, nobody wins.**_  
_**Well I try to talk but I can't. My soul is turned to steel.**_  
_**This happens every now and then when I try to tell you just how I feel.**_

_**So if you ever love somebody, you gotta keep them close.**_  
_**When you lose grip of their body, you'll be falling.**_

_**Because I'm falling.**_  
_**Deeper in love.**_  
_**In love.**_  
_**Deeper in love with you."**_

xXxXx

Gill and Kevin returned to the office and went about their usual business. When Kevin had walked in, Rachel raised her eyebrows at Janet, tipping her head towards Kevin. Janet stared at him and saw that he had lipstick on his neck, exactly the same shade as Gill wore.

Janet opened Gill's door, not even bothering to knock. She stood in front of Gill's desk.

"What's going on, Gill?" she asked.

"Well, Mitch is interviewing the suspect and Lee and Pete are over at the victim's mother's house," Gill replied.

"Not with the case, with you and Kevin!"

"What? Nothing!" Gill replied, acting a little bit too surprised to be believable.

Janet raised her eyebrows and stormed out of the office, slightly hurt that Gill wouldn't tell her the truth. She told Gill everything and she thought that Gill told her everything too. Obviously she was mistaken.

xXxXx

Gill and Kevin crashed through the toilet door into a cubicle. Kevin picked Gill up again, there wasn't much room in the cubicle.

"God, I love you," Kevin said.

"Shh!" Gill put her finger on Kevin's lips.

Rachel and Janet walked into the ladies loo and Rachel sat on the side next to the sink as Janet went into a cubicle next to where Gill and Kevin were.

"There's definitely something fishy going on with Kevin and Godzilla," Rachel remarked.

"I know!" Janet agreed. "I tried to talk to her but she didn't tell me anything. Whatever's happening with them, Kevin is loads better than Dave."

Kevin smiled to himself, grateful that Janet approved.

Janet came out of the cubicle and went to wash her hands.

"I wish she'd just tell us, I had to tell her about Nick," Rachel replied.

"Yeah but she's your boss, you sort of have to tell her. What she does in her spare time is her own business."

"I suppose," Rachel said, reaching to open the door and both women cackled to themselves.

xXxXx

Kevin and Gill entered the office together. They couldn't have made it more obvious if they tried. It was made even more obvious by the fact that when Gill turned around, everyone saw that her skirt was tucked into her knickers.

"Erm, Boss, is there anything you want to tell us?" Rachel asked, nodding towards Gill's bottom.

"Ah crap!" Gill took her skirt out of her knickers and turned to face her work force.

"What's happening, Gill?" Janet asked.

Gill looked at Kevin and he nodded at her.

"Me and Kevin," Gill replied. "We're erm, we're together."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is for Melissa again! Big thanks to her for helping me with the ideas!3**

It was early March and Gill awoke before her alarm went off. This was strange as she was usually fast asleep when her alarm went off and normally threw it across the room, annoyed at its ringing. She lay in bed and she realised that she had a sick feeling in her stomach. She sat up and had a drink of water to try to make it better, but that only made it worse. The feeling rose to her throat and she ran to the bathroom next door, lifted up the toilet lid and vomited into the toilet bowl. She lifted her head up from the bowl and her eyes widened at what she had just realised. She had felt this feeling only once before. She knew what this meant.

xXxXx

Gill locked her car just as Janet pulled into the station car park. Gill waited for her friend to park her car so that they could walk to the station together.

"God, you look awful!" Janet remarked as she stepped out of her car.

"Thank you very much," Gill replied dryly.

Janet locked her Volkswagen and turned to face Gill. "You alright, Gill?" Janet asked, more than a little concerned.

"Not really."

"Why? What's wrong?" Janet was even more concerned now. Usually, even if Gill was upset, she'd never let it show, Gill wasn't one to show her emotions.

Gill got closer to Janet and whispered something in her ear. Even though there was no one else in the car park, she didn't want to run the risk of talking loudly, just in case someone could over hear them. Besides, she wasn't sure yet.

Janet gasped. "Are you absolutely sure?" she asked, in complete shock.

"No, I'm not positive," Gill replied. "But I'm pretty sure."

"Well there's only one way to find out for sure," Janet said.

"I know," Gill replied. "I'm gonna do it later."

"Okay, I'm here if you need to talk, Gill. Just ring me and I'm all yours."

"Thanks, but I can just talk to you at work. Everyone else will think we're talking about the case. I think I'll be fine though, I've got Kevin." Gill smiled and linked arms with Janet as they walked into the station.

xXxXx

"Rachel, have you finished that interview prep?" Gill asked, coming out of her office.

"Erm, nearly. I've just got a few things that I want to tweak," Rachel replied.

"Well, hurry up! You've been doing it for the past two hours, I'd have thought you'd be finished by now!"

"Woah, Boss," Rachel replied, taken aback. "Chill out! I've got ages to interview this scumbag. We all know he's done it anyway!"

"Do NOT tell me to chill out! I am you boss and you do what I say. Now hurry up with that prep!" Gill snapped at Rachel.

"Sorry Boss," Rachel replied.

"Good. And when you've finished, take Kevin to do the interview with you. I can't stand the sight of him at the moment."

"Yes Boss."

Kevin ears had pricked up when he heard his name. "Eh? What have I done?" he asked innocently.

"It's not what you've done. It's just you," Gill replied, not making much sense.

Kevin followed Rachel out of the office and down the stairs to the cells. He thought that it was best to just do as Gill asked rather than argue with her. She'd been moody with him for weeks and he didn't know why. He guessed that she was just having a tough time with the case because the boy was around Sammy's age. Thinking about it, she'd been moody with everyone. She'd be happy one minute and then she'd suddenly change into a massive Godzilla bitch. She'd been especially horrible to Sammy last week, saying that his music was terrible and telling Melissa that she could do way better than a 'musician that's never gonna make it'.

xXxXx

Gill opened the cubicle door to find Janet sitting on the side next to the sink. She's obviously heard Gill throw up and she felt slightly embarrassed at this. She didn't have anything to be embarrassed about, Janet had heard her be sick loads of times when they were younger and went out every weekend. This was different though.

"Well?" Janet asked, raising her eyebrows.

Gill instantly knew what she meant but she couldn't understand how Janet had known where she was going. Gill looked at the floor and simply nodded her head. Janet gave a sympathetic smile.

xXxXx

"Kevin!" Gill called from her desk.

Kevin's head shot up. Rachel sniggered, she thought he looked quite like a meerkat.

"Could you come in here please?" she asked.

"What's up?" Kevin asked as he got to the door of Gill's office.

"Close the door and sit down," she replied.

"Ooh, sounds serious!" Kevin joked.

"It is serious."

Kevin was quite worried by now and he sat down in the chair. "What's up?" he asked again. "Has there been a new lead in the case?"

"No, Kev. This isn't about the case. It's not about work. It's personal."

"Well what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Kevin's mouth opened and his eyes became wider. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Kevin," Gill repeated.

"But how?" he asked.

"Two people meet, they fall in love, have sex and the woman gets pregnant. It's not exactly hard to understand."

"Pardon?"

"For God's sake, Kevin! Would you like me to draw you a diagram?!" Gill asked dryly, getting slightly annoyed.

"Ew, NO!" Kevin replied, shuddering at the thought. He was quite immature for his age. "I thought you were too old for the whole baby thing anyway."

"I'm 46, Kevin! I'm not that old!"

Kevin wasn't listening, he was too busy taking it all in. "I'm gonna be a dad," he said.

"Yes you are," Gill replied. "If that's what you want."

"Of course it's what I want!" Kevin exclaimed and took Gill in his arms, his roaming hands tracing her delicate curves.

He went bounding out of office, looking like a little puppy that had just gotten its first toy.

"Why are you so happy, Kevin?" Rachel asked.

"I'm gonna be a dad," he replied.

"What?" Rachel asked, turning to look at Gill. Her eyes slid down to her boss's abdomen.

"It's true," Gill smiled. "I'm 10 weeks."

"I thought you were too old for all that," Rachel remarked.

"How old do you think I am?!" Gill asked miffed. "Actually, don't answer that," she said as Rachel opened her mouth to answer.

Janet got up and patted Gill's minute bump. "Well, this little one is going to be very lucky having you two as parents," she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Put that box down, Gill!" Kevin shouted from the bottom of the drive.

"Don't be so stupid, Kevin, it's only a few boxes!" Gill shouted back from the doorway of her house.

Kevin went running up to the house and snatched the boxes from her. He didn't want Gill to have to carry boxes of his stuff in her 'condition', as he called it. Besides, it was his fault that he moving in. He wanted to be there for Gill if anything happened to the baby, even thought she was only 14 weeks pregnant. There was only her and Sammy in the house and Sammy was out most nights, so if anything happened, which was highly unlikely as Gill kept reminding him, he would be there like a father should.

In the past four weeks, their relationship had gone from strength to strength. Kevin had spent all of his free time at Gill's house and he thought it was silly for him to go home of a night, so he asked if he could move in. The time that he hadn't spent with Gill and his unborn child had been spent hanging out with Sammy, getting to know him and Melissa and helping him with his music. Kevin had asked Sammy if he wanted him to join his band but Sammy declined his offer. Gill had been for her first scan two weeks ago and Kevin had shown it to everyone in the station, even the uniform officers that he didn't know. It was his wallpaper on his phone, was in a fame in the bedroom that he shared with Gill and was stuck on the fridge with Batman fridge magnets. He'd even made copies for Rachel and Janet, the child's godmothers, and Gill had gone ape at him for using the office printer for personal use and for using all the printer ink.

Changes had happened in Sammy's life too. Gill had agreed to let Melissa move in after Sammy proposed to her in the local Italian restaurant. He claimed that she was 'the one' but Gill thought the relationship was moving too quickly. She was hardly the one to judge though, she'd gotten pregnant the first time she slept with Kevin and Melissa wasn't stupid enough to do that, so she couldn't lecture Sammy about things moving too quickly. Anyway, she thought that it would be good for her to have another woman in the house, someone who at least knew a tiny bit of what she was going through. Melissa had promised Gill that there was no way that she was getting grandchildren any time soon, so Gill was happy.

"It hardly weighs a thing, give it back," Gill told Kevin, holding out her arms for him to put the boxes back into.

"No, I'm not taking any chances," replied Kevin. "This baby means the world to me and I don't want to be the one responsible for it getting hurt. Go and put the kettle on and put your feet up, me and Sammyboy can manage from here." Kevin put his hand on Sammy's shoulder, who quickly brushed it off.

"Cute nickname, Kev, but I'd rather just be called Sammy," he told Kevin, who felt a little hurt.

Gill went inside and left the men to it. She found Melissa in the kitchen, already making cups of tea for her and Gill. She looked a little down, like something was bothering her.

"What's up, Kid?" Gill asked.

Melissa looked at the floor and shook her head. "Oh, nothing," she replied.

"Yes there is. What is it?" Gill bent down so that she could look at Melissa's face. Melissa was glad that Gill cared about her, even if she did care a little too much sometimes.

"Look, Gill. I know Sammy put you in an awkward situation when he asked you if I could move in. He should have probably spoken to you when I wasn't there, you could hardly say no to my face. I'd love to move in with you but if you feel it's too soon, then I understand. Or if you just want some space before the baby's here, I don't have to move in. Sammy sort of insisted that I did now that we're engaged and I had no say in the matter. I'd really like to, you're an excellent mother and I know you're going to be a lovely mother-in-law, but if you don't want me to move in, you can say. I completely understand." Melissa looked up at Gill, her vision blurred with tears.

"Eh, what's brought this on?" Gill asked, bewildered.

"I don't know, I just feel like I'm not part of the family. I mean, you've got Kevin and the baby and Sammy and yeah, I've got Sammy, but he doesn't really think about my feelings most of the time and he just assumes I'm happy just because I don't say how I feel."

Gill grabbed Melissa and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry if you've felt unwelcome, I had no idea. I know what boys are like when it comes to feelings, one mention of the word and they're straight out the door. Sammy's different though, believe me. If you just sit down and talk to him, he'll understand. He knows what you girls are like." A tear fell down Gill's face, she put it down to hormones because of the baby. "As for moving in," she continued. "I'd like nothing more than for you to stay. After all these years with it just being me and Sammy, I'll be glad of a full house. And yes, space. The only space I'll be needing is being away from Kevin. I adore him but he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes. I just wish I could sort of control him and what he says. I love you Melissa, I like you a lot more than I've liked any of Sammy's past girlfriends, you're like a daughter to me, the daughter I never wanted but still loved."

Melissa drew back from the hug. "The daughter you never wanted? But…?" she asked, looking down to Gill's abdomen.

"Oh." Gill placed a hand on her tiny bump. "This is boy, I can feel it." She winked at Melissa.

Melissa was miffed at how Gill could know that it was a boy but didn't bother to question it. "So what are you gonna do about Kevin then?"

"I don't like the way be speaks about women. He talks like they're slabs of meat, but we're more than that. I want him to realise how serious I am about him and then maybe he won't talk about other women like that. Well, while I'm in the room in fact," Gill replied.

"Hmm, he's a bit of a knob, isn't he?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, but a cute knob."

"So what ARE you doing to do?"

"I have a little something up my sleeve, don't you worry about that," Gill replied, winking at Melissa.

xXxXx

"Kevin!" Gill shouted from behind her desk in her office. "Can you come in here please? Oh, and bring Rachel with you!"

"Oh, it's fine. We'll come to you, don't bother going to your door, or moving even," Kevin remarked sarcastically.

"Oi, Kev! Don't mean to you girlfriend!" Rachel punched him on the arm friendly as they walk into Gill office. "What's up, Boss?"

"Before I tell you, you will be getting overtime and you can say no if you want, I'll ask Janet and Mitch to do it. I just thought that you two would be better suited to do the job."

"Do what?" Kevin asked before Gill had finished explaining.

"I hadn't got to that part yet, Kevin." Gill rolled her eyes. "The Chief Con has just signed a document allowing two officers to go undercover with this gang case. I want you two to do it, Rachel's my best detective and the Chief Con wanted a woman and a man to do it, and Kevin, you're the officer closest to Rachel's age to make it look like you're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh, so nothing to do with how good I am at my job?" Kevin asked.

"Nope, nothing to do with that," Gill replied dryly.

"How long for, Boss?" Rachel asked. "If it's only for a short time then yeah, I can do it, but I've got commitments at the weekend."

"Yeah, commitments with loverboy," Kevin teased.

"Kevin, enough! Rachel, it will be no longer than 4 days, you start tomorrow and will definitely be finished before Friday. If you get a result sooner than Friday, then obviously you will be finished sooner. I've had to jump through hoops to get permission to do this, DON'T," she looked at Kevin, "DON'T mess it up."

"Yes, Boss," Kevin said.

"Oh, and here's the clothes you have to wear," Gill smirked. She handed Rachel and Kevin some trackies, Rachel's bright pink, Kevin's baggy with graffiti on them. She gave Rachel a white vest top and a pink bra to be worn under a pink hoodie that matched her trousers. Kevin had a loosely fitting yellow top with a jacket that also matched him trouser. He was given a fake gold chain that said 'Rach' on it and Rachel was given tacky earrings and was told she needed to tie her hair up.

"Ah, one last thing," Gill said, and handed them both a packet of chewing gum. "All the youths nowadays seems to be chewing something, don't want you to be left out." She winked at Rachel. "We need to see them on before tomorrow, so I suggest that you go to the loos and get changed now."

"Yes Boss," Rachel replied as the exited the office.

xXxXx

"Come on, Rach. Let's se your outfit!" Janet called to Rachel.

"NO!" Rachel shouted from behind the office door. "I look terrible!"

"Nah, Rach, baby. You look sick and ting, innit though," Kevin replied and flicked his fingers.

Gill rolled her eyes and just let him get on with it. She guessed the clothes had influenced him.

Rachel stepped out from behind the door and Janet suppressed a snigger.

Rachel glared at Janet. "You didn't laugh at Kevin!" she argued.

"No, but Kevin usually looks like a knob, so there's no change there. Honestly, Rachel, you don't look too bad."

"Nice tits though," Mitch remarked. Everyone turned to face Mitch, shocked. He wasn't the type of person to say things like that. "What?" he asked. "They're more noticeable than they are usually because of her bra!"

"You do have nice tits, Rachel," Gill agreed, turning to look at her young detective.

"Erm, thanks," Rachel replied, slightly embarrassed.

"I'd tap that!" Kevin exclaimed. "If I didn't already have ma bitch, you'd be next in line to get some Kevin love."

"Shove off, Kevin!" Rachel sat down and blew a bubble with her chewing gum. She thought these next few days were going to be fun.

"Well, good luck. Both of you, I'll see you on Friday," Janet smiled.

xXxXx

The next three days flew by and before Kevin and Rachel knew it, they were in an undercover police car, heading for Manchester Metropolitan Police Station. The undercover work had been a success and they had managed to arrest the gang members in question.

"Hurry up, bled. I wanna see my girl," Kevin whined.

Rachel checked her phone. "Not yet, Kev. We've gotta wait down here for a minute or two. Go and get me a cuppa from the machine will you.

Kevin sucked his teeth at Rachel and walked off with his 'swag' to get Rachel a drink.

He came back and handed it to her. Rachel had only taken a sip of her drink when her phone beeped. "Come on, let's go see Gill," she said to Kevin.

"Nah, but I swear I just got you a drink and now you're making me go see my girl?" Kevin asked as a half question, pulling open the door to the office.

Gill was sat in Rachel's chair, her abdomen protruding a little. All around her were rose petal and candles. Kevin didn't know how many, there must have been thousands of little tea lights. He stood there, his mouth open.

"You knew about this?" he asked Rachel. She simply nodded and smiled. She patted Kevin on the back and left the couple to it.

Kevin stepped further into the office, still amazed at what Gill had done. "What's all this for, Gill?"

Gill got up and put her finger on his lips. "Shh," she said. "Just hear me out. I love you so much Kevin Lumb and I want us to do something to show how much me love each other. I don't think I've loved someone as much as I love you and I've always wanted another baby, that just wasn't possible with Dave, and you've given me that. For that, I will be eternally grateful. So…" Gill got down on one knee. "Kevin Lumb, will you marry me?" she asked.

"Are you stupid?" Kevin asked. "Of course I will!" he answered excitedly, and pulled her into a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is sort of going off the main story a bit, but it's for Melissa and Sophie. Hope you're having an amazing night! And also for Gabby because I love her and she leaves lovely reviews ;)**

Melissa waved the stick in front of her two friends, Gabby and Sophie.

"Shit!" she exclaimed. "What the fuck am I going to do?"

"The only thing you can do," Sophie replied. "Tell your mother."

"I'm not worried about my mom, she'll be fine about it. It's Gill I'm worried about. I promised her that this wouldn't happen for at least 5 years and her baby's coming along in 5 months and… SHIT!" Melissa crouched down on the floor of her and Sammy's bedroom, looking up at her two friends.

"You're being very quiet, Gabby," Sophie noticed. "What do you think about all this?"

Gabby didn't say anything. She was sat on Melissa's bed, leaning against the wall, giggling to herself.

"What's wrong, Gabby?" Melissa asked.

"Heheheee," was the response.

"Seriously, Gabs, what is it?!"

"You and Sammy had sex!" she screamed.

"SHHHH!" Melissa and Sophie hissed in unison. "Gill's downstairs, shut up, Gabby!"

"You never listen to me, you're both so serious. I can never have one little joke with you two!" Gabby folded her arms and sulked like a child.

Melissa got up and went to sit next to Gabby. She put her arm around her and said, "Sorry, Gabs, but we're 18 and we've grown up a lot. Sexual jokes aren't funny anymore."

"Suppose so," Gabby replied. "Sorry, I'm just not good in stressful situations like this." Gabby looked down at Melissa's abdomen.

"So what are you going to do?" Sophie asked, changing the subject.

"Obviously I'm going to keep it, I can't get rid of my baby!" She thought the answer was obvious but it seemed to shock Sophie.

"What?! You can't keep it! Melissa, you've only just turned 18, you've got your whole life ahead of you. You're not even married yet!" Sophie thought that it was too harsh immediately after she had said it. She looked at Melissa, who was sat on the edge of the bed, looking down. She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. That was too harsh. You're one of my best friends, I'll be there for you no matter what. So will Gabby. If you decide to keep the baby, we'll be there. If you decide to get rid of the baby, we'll be there then too."

Melissa looked up at Sophie, tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

Gabby squeezed up to Melissa and gave her a hug. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"No," Melissa replied, so quiet that the girls had to strain to hear her. "I don't know what to do. I love Sammy and I could never get rid of my baby. But I promised Gill that she wouldn't gave grandkids so soon. It would be weird if her child and her grandchild were in the same year at school. Actually, her son would be in the year above mine, looking at the dates. I'm just scared. I love Gill more than I love my own mother and I don't want to disappoint her. I promised her and I've broken that promise. I just feel so bad."

"You can't help it if it was an accident," Gabby comforted Melissa.

"You'd never disappoint Gill," Rachel call from the other side of Melissa's door. She knocked. "Can I come in?"

"Erm, one minute," Melissa called from inside. "Quick, hide the test and the packet," she whispered to her friends. Sophie grabbed everything on the bed and threw them at the bin in the corner. Fortunately, they landed in the bin and she didn't have to run over to them and put them in.

"Come in!" Melissa called.

Rachel opened the door and gave a sympathetic smile to Melissa.

"What have you done?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Melissa replied, a little too quickly.

Rachel looked surprised at how quickly Melissa had replied.

Gabby cleared her throat. "Rach, how much of that did you hear?" she asked.

"Oh, not a lot," she replied to Melissa's relief. "Just that you feel like you've disappointed Gill. Why?" she asked Melissa.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I think I'd prefer to sort it out on my own, if that's okay," she answered Rachel. Rachel gave a nod, it wasn't her business anyway.

"So, are we ready for our night out?" she asked. "My treat, celebrate Melissa's birthday."

"Yeah, about that. I think I'm gonna sit this one out. You three can go ahead." She motioned to the three other women in the room.

"What?" Rachel asked. "It's your birthday night out, we can't go out without the birthday girl! What up, Kid?" she asked. Rachel looked around the room and her eyes fixed on Melissa's bin in the corner of the room. Melissa looked up and stared at Rachel. "Can I have a word?" Rachel asked, and dragged Melissa into the ensuite, leaving Sophie and Gabby sitting on the bed in Melissa and Sammy's room.

xXxXx

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Rachel demanded as soon as she'd closed the bathroom door.

"I… I don't know. I'm sorry," Melissa replied and she started to sob.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Don't cry." Rachel pulled Melissa into a hug and stroked her hair.

"No, I'm sorry," Melissa said between sobs. "I've been such an idiot. And now I'm getting your top all wet."

"I don't care about my top, I can wash it. I care about you." She bent down so that she was looking up at Melissa. "I take it Sammy doesn't know?"

Melissa shook her head.

"Well, you need to tell him. And Gill. Actually, I'd tell Gill before I'd tell Sammy. She'll help you and give you advice. She was a rock when I went through this. Just let me tell you one thing. Losing my baby was the worst thing that has ever happened to me, and it's the hardest thing to ever get over. Please make sure you think about this carefully, whatever option you choose to take, remember it's permanent. You can't change your mind after you've gone through with one of them." Rachel let out a tear. "Promise me you'll tell Gill by the end of the week?" she asked.

Melissa nodded.

"Come on then." Rachel grabbed hold of Melissa's hand. "I know where Gill keeps her nice ice cream," she said, and winked at Melissa.

xXxXx

Nearly a week had gone by and Melissa still hadn't told Gill or Sammy. She felt so bad about not telling anyone, but she couldn't face it. She couldn't stand there and tell Gill that she had broken her promise to her, even if it was an accident. She couldn't stand there and see Sammy's face when he realises that he needs to get a proper job to support his family. She didn't want to be the one to crush his dreams of being in a band.

xXxXx

Kevin slung the rubbish bag over his shoulder and it split at the bottom.

"Crap," he sighed. He knelt down and scrabbled around on the floor to pick up the contents of the rubbish bag. He spotted the pregnancy test but thought nothing of it and threw the rubbish into the wheelie bin at the bottom of the drive.

"Jeez," he said when he returned to the house. "How long do you have to keep your pregnancy test, Gill? You know you're pregnant, you can see the bump."

Gill looked confused. "What are you taking about, Kevin?" she asked. "I took my pregnancy test at work and threw it away immediately, I wouldn't keep it."

"Yes you did, I've just seen it in the bin!" Kevin insisted.

"Well it wasn't mine," Gill replied. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp. She ran upstairs to her son's room and burst in.

Melissa was lying on the bed, reading her magazine.

Gill stood there for a minute or two, not able to get any words out.

Melissa turned around and took her earphones out. "Oh, hi Gill. Sorry, I couldn't hear you with my earphones in. What did you say?"

"Nothing," Gill replied. "Why… why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Melissa asked, confused.

"You're pregnant!"

"I'm so sorry, Gill. I didn't mean for this to happen. I know I promised you but it was an accident. Please don't hate me."

"Hate you?! I bloody love you! I'm going to have a grandchild!" Gill squealed with excitement.

"You mean you're not angry?" Melissa asked, sitting up.

"I could never be angry at you, kid. You're carrying my grandchild." She sat down on the edge of the bed and hugged Melissa.

"Are you sure?" Melissa wanted to know for sure that Gill wasn't the slightest bit angry.

"Of course I'm sure!" Gill exclaimed. "My baby will have someone to play with now! I love you so much, Melissa, and I'm going to love this baby so much." She kissed Melissa on the forehead and hugged her even tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is for Jill, she came up with the idea for this chapter, and she also writes amazing fanfic and leaves lovely reviews!3**

"Melissa, are you ready yet, love?" Gill shouted up the stairs.

"Nearly," Melissa called back, running down the stairs while trying to put her jacket on, her minute bump hardly visible under her top. "Have you seen my bag?"

"It's on the table. I've already put your phone and your purse in it for you," Gill replied.

"Aah, thanks Gill!"

Gill didn't reply. Instead, she put her hands on her hips and winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" Melissa asked immediately, obviously worried about her mother-in-law.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My back is hurting like mad. It'll pass though," she replied.

"You sure?" Melissa asked doubtfully. "We can always go shopping another day if you don't feel up to it today."

"No, no, I'll be fine. I promised you a day out baby shopping and that's what we'll do!" Gill insisted. That was what Melissa loved about Gill. She was always so persistent and kept her promises, not like those people who promise things willy-nilly and then fail to deliver.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am! Now get your backside out of that door before I change my mind!" Gill giggled.

xXxXx

"Ooh, that push chair's nice," Gill cooed over all the baby things.

"But it's blue, Gill. You don't know what you're having yet," Melissa replied.

"And? It's definitely a boy, I can feel it!"

"Well, if you're sure. Why don't you buy it then?" Melissa asked.

"You know what? I think I will!"

"Look at the price!" Melissa exclaimed. "Kevin will kill you!"

"I don't care," Gill replied. "It's my money and I'll spend it how I want to."

"Well, okay. Make sure you tell Kevin that I had nothing to do with it." She winked at Gill.

"Ooh, Melissa! These are lovely! We should get one each for when the babies are older!" Gill exclaimed, pointing to identical bracelets, one blue and one pink.

"Aw, yeah, they're cute! We'll just have to wait 7 months for my baby to be born and then we can buy them!"

"Why can't we buy them now?" Gill asked, confused.

"Jesus! For a detective, you sure are thick sometimes! We don't know what we're having yet. It'll make much more sense to buy them after the births."

"Details, details," Gill replied. "How do we know that they'll still be here in 7 months? Besides, if mine is a boy, it's 50/50 that yours will be a girl. We may as well buy them!"

Melissa looked doubtful.

"Come on, my treat!" Gill tried to persuade her.

"Well if you had said that you were paying earlier, I would have said yes ages ago!"

"Oh, I see how it is!" Gill joked.

"Haha! Yeah, lets buy them!" Melissa replied.

Gill waddled up to the counter to enquire about the bracelets. Melissa wandered around the shop and found a few white baby grows that she intended to buy. She was surprised at the small number of baby clothes that were white. She thought that shops would sell more clothes in that colour for people that didn't know the gender of their baby yet. It made more sense to her. The three baby grows that she did manage to find in white were lovely. One had a baby duck on the foot, one had an elephant covering nearly the whole of the front, and the other one had a teddy bear playing with alphabet blocks.

"Got them!" Gill squealed with excitement.

"Haha, good," Melissa replied, and nodded at Gill.

xXxXx

They exited the main shop for babies an hour and a half after that, after Gill had gotten distracted by nearly everything in the way from the till to the door, and insisted on buying everything she'd seen. Quite worn out, they decided to stop for a drink.

"Shit!" Melissa whispered.

"What's wrong?" Gill asked. She tried to turn around to face the rest of the shopping centre but Melissa grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Don't look now, but Dave's just walked in over by the Apple shop," she replied.

"Aah, crap! Just what we need!"

Melissa tried not to look at Dave so that they didn't catch each other's eye, but it failed. Dave immediately noticed Melissa and an older woman sitting in the coffee shop. He made his way towards the women and as he got closer, he noticed that the older lady was Gill. His blood began to boil as he remembered the rumours that a DC had told him about his ex wife and Kevin. He began to run towards them, anxious to know if they were true. He didn't know why he was so anxious to know if the rumours were true, he guessed that he still had feelings for Gill deep down.

"Is it true about you and Kevin?!" he demanded.

"Well hello to you too!" Gill replied sarcastically. She stood up to meet Dave's gaze. Dave's eyes immediately lowered to Gill's abdomen. He gasped in astonishment.

"I guess it is then," he said flatly.

"Yes, it is. And he is a way better lover than you and will be a better father than you too," Gill replied, a little more harshly than she had intended.

"What the fuck?! How can you even say that?! I was there for Sammy while you were off gallivanting around the country!"

Melissa whipped out her phone and rang her fiancé.

"Sammy? I think you need to get down here. You're dad's just turned up and I think it's gonna kick off. Bring Kevin as well if you want, just get here quickly!"

"That was my job, Dave! You encouraged me to go for it! Don't turn this around on me! You haven't even asked how your son is, all you're interested in is making me miserable. Did you know you're going to be a grandfather?!" Gill shouted.

Dave shook his head.

"No! Of course you don't! You didn't even ask how Melissa is. You come and interrupt our day out, all guns blazing, not knowing the full truth. Did you even know that they're engaged?!"

Dave shook his head again.

"Don't bring this around on me, you stupid cow! You're the one that's been sleeping around. The one that's pregnant when she's obviously too old to look after a baby!"

"I'm 46, for fuck's sake. I'm hardly past it!"

"Well all I know is that you're pregnant with the baby of a man that you're not even married to yet!" Dave screamed at Gill.

"Open your eyes, Dave. It's not the stone age. People can have sex without being married!" Gill shouted this a little too loudly and was beginning to bring a crowd in.

"Ugh, shut up and let me think, you stupid bitch!"

The next thing that Dave felt was a punch from right in front of him. He had been too busy arguing with Gill that he hadn't noticed Sammy and Kevin joining the crowd around the arguing couple. Dave got up from the floor and swung to hit his son back. Sammy ducked and Dave hit Gill straight in the temple. Gill went tumbling to the ground, landing on her bump.

xXxXx

"This is Gill Murray, 46, 6 months pregnant. She's been knocked to the floor and has been drifting in and out of consciousness all the way here," the paramedic called as the ambulance crashed through the hospital doors.

"The baby!" Kevin cried.

Doctors took over and insisted that the group of people wait outside. They didn't want more people in the room than was necessary.

"My baby," Kevin said to the doctor that ushered them out of the room. "Is it going to be okay?"

"We'll do out best," the doctor replied. "But at this stage, we just don't know."

Kevin looked like his heart had just been ripped out. He sunk into the chair behind him and cried himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hmm," Gill let out a murmur as she came round from the anaesthetic.

"Gill?!" Kevin wasn't sure if he had actually heard Gill make that sound or if he was just imagining it.

"Kev," Gill whispered, turning her head to face her fiancé.

"Don't move, Gill. You've had an operation. You had some internal bleeding and the doctors had to find out where the source of the bleed was. You'll be okay, it was a routine operation. You need rest right now," Kevin assured Gill and put his hand on top of hers.

There was a knock at the door.

"Kev, can we come in?" Rachel asked, popping her head round the door.

"Of course you can," Kevin replied. "She's only just woken up, so you may not get much sense out of her, but you're welcome to come in."

Janet and Rachel stepped into the room and Janet immediately ran to Gill's side.

"Oh,Gill! What happened to you?!" Janet asked, although she already knew what had happened.

"Dave, he…" Gill couldn't finish her sentence.

"It's okay. Me and Rachel will find him and make sure that he's put behind bars for a very long time. You just concentrate on getting better." Janet managed a weak smile at Gill.

"Hey, Boss." It was Rachel's turn to speak to Gill.

"Sherlock…"

Rachel put her finger over Gill's lips.

"Don't speak, it's okay. You may not have much of an idea of what's going on or what happened, but we're here for you and we will always be here for you. You have loads of people that are going to support you through the next few months, they're all outside, worried as hell. Kevin didn't say much on the phone, the plonker. We assumed the worst had happened. Don't you ever, ever do this to us again, you hear me?"

Gill nodded at Rachel and she leaned down to kiss Gill on the forehead.

"What happened?" Gill asked Kevin. "All I can remember is Dave shouting at me."

"That's pretty much all there is to it. Melissa called Sammy and told us to get down there fast. Sammy was a little hero and punched Dave right on the nose. Dave tried to hit Sammy back, but he ducked and Dave hit you instead."

"Oh…" Gill replied. When what Kevin had said sunk in, she lay in the hospital bed, her mind whirring.

"My baby!" she exclaimed when her memory had been fully restored. "Is he okay?" she asked Kevin, sitting up.

"I don't know, Gill. They wouldn't tell me anything until you woke up," he replied.

At that moment, the surgeon that had operated on Gill walked through the door.

"Aah, good! You're awake, Gill!"

"Yeah, yeah. What about my baby?!"

"Well, the operation was a success, we managed to stem the bleeding. You'll be fine. Unfortunately, we had to deliver your baby while you were under anaesthetic as we didn't think that it would survive the operation. Your baby wasn't breathing when it was born. We tried everything we could but we couldn't revive her, her vital organs weren't developed enough for her to survive. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Wait, her?" Gill asked. "It was a girl?"

"Yes, she was a girl," the doctor replied.

"My baby," Gill whispered. "My baby is gone."

"I'll be outside if you want to ask me anything," the doctor said. "I think you and your husband need some alone time."

"Fiancé," Kevin corrected him.

"My apologies, fiancé," the doctor corrected himself. As he walked out, he motioned to Janet and Rachel, suggesting that they step outside as well to allow Gill and Kevin some time alone. They obliged.

"Our baby," Kevin whispered, grabbing hold of Gill's hand. "I never thought that this would happen to us."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around Gill. He lay on the bed with her for what seemed like hours, Gill's sobs the only sound. Their baby was gone and there was nothing they could do about it.

xXxXx

The doctor walked out of Gill's room with Rachel and Janet, and was greeted by a sea of questions from the people closest to Gill. They were anxious to know if everything was okay. The doctor repeated what he had said to Gill. Faces turned from smiles to frowns to sobs. Sammy rose out of his chair and began to pace up and down, clearly working himself up over something.

"AARGHH!" he cried, and punched the hospital wall.

"Sammy, love, what's wrong?" Melissa asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! My mother is lying in hospital thanks to my complete twat of a dad, having just lost her baby, and it's all my fault!" He sat down in the chair again, obviously not angry anymore, more upset than anything.

"None of this is your fault! How can you even say that?!"

Sammy turned to face Melissa, his cheeks stained with tears. "If I hadn't have ducked…," he let out a sob. "If I hadn't have ducked, then my dad wouldn't have hit her and it would all be fine. It should be me in that bed, not her!"

Melissa grabbed hold of Sammy's hands and looked into his eyes. "I do not want you speaking like that! You weren't to know that Gill was behind you. It shouldn't be anyone in that bed, not you, you your mom!"

Sammy realised that Melissa was making perfect sense and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, you know that? I never want to lose you."

"I know, I love you too," she replied.

"Eugh, can you carry on this love fest somewhere else please?" Rachel asked as she got up. "I'm going to see how Gill and Kevin are."

xXxXx

She walked in to find Kevin and Gill lying on the bed, not saying anything. Just thinking.

"Kev, why don't you go and get a coffee or something?" she suggested.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to leave her," he replied.

"It's okay. I'll stay with Gill until you get back. I promise."

Kevin seemed to be thinking this through in his head. "Okay, thanks Rachel."

Kevin got out of the bed and went to get a drink.

"Where's Kevin going?" Gill asked. She obviously hadn't heard the conversation.

"He's just going to get a drink, so you'll have to make do with me," Rachel joked as she lowered herself onto the bed. It felt weird lying next to her boss, especially when she was so vulnerable.

Gill didn't find it funny. She burst out into tears instead. "If I had a girl, I hoped that she would turn out like you," she said between sobs.

"Really?" Rachel asked, turning to face Gill instead of the ceiling.

"Yeah, apart from the drinking and the smoking and the swearing," Gill replied.

"So basically, you hoped she'd turn out nothing like me."

"No, I wanted her to be clever like you. I wanted her to be instinctive like you. And I wanted her to be one of the best, like you," Gill replied.

Rachel reached over and put her left arm under Gill's body and her right arm around her body, hugging her.

"Thank you," she whispered. She ever let a tear roll down her face, which was very unlike Rachel. "How are you holding up?" she asked. She knew that it was a stupid question but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm not," Gill replied. "I just feel so empty - literally. It feels like a massive part of me has died with my baby. I don't feel whole anymore. I don't feel complete. This baby was the last chance I had to be anything resembling a decent mother and now she's gone. I know I've still got my grandchild, but it's not the same. I was going to love this baby so much. I was going to be a much better mother to her than I was to Sammy. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe I wasn't destined to be a mother. You're such a good friend, Rachel. I'm sorry that I was so horrible and insensitive when you went through this."

"It's okay. You didn't know what it felt like then, you didn't fully understand. After I'd had my baby, thy asked if I had a name for her and I said that her name would have been Gill. The name just came to me, probably because you're such a good boss, and I knew that you would be there for me," Rachel confessed.

Kevin came back with his cup of coffee and the doctor followed him in.

"Would you like to hold the baby and say goodbye?" he asked.

Gill nodded.

xXxXx

The doctor handed Kevin the tiny pink bundle.

"She's so small!" Kevin remarked.

Gill said nothing. She sat staring at the bundle in Kevin's arms.

"Did you have a name in mind for the baby?" the doctor asked Gill.

"No, but I want to call her Rachel. I wanted her to be everything that Rachel Bailey is today," she replied.

"Hello little one," Kevin said to his daughter. "I'm your daddy. Your name is Rachel Murray and unfortunately, you're never going to meet us. I love you so much. I was going to spoil you rotten, no matter if you were a girl or a boy. It would have been great if you were a boy: I could have taken you to football matches and coached the team. I could have bought you your first pint when you were 18. It would have been great if you were a girl too: I could have spoiled you ever more. I could have threatened your boyfriends to be good to you, otherwise they would have me to answer to. I could have been so proud when you made me a grandad, as long as you weren't too young."

He handed his daughter back to the doctor and kissed her on the forehead.

"You'll always be daddy's little princess, don't you ever forget that," he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is quite a short chapter but I'd like to say thank you to Jill for the idea!3**

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Sammy shouted, pacing up and down the living room. Gill, Julie and Kevin were sitting on the sofa, just watching Sammy work himself up. Rachel and Janet were on the other sofa and Melissa was in the chair next to the TV. They all held a glass of red wine, except from Melissa who had a cup of tea.

"Sammy, love, stop working yourself up like this," Melissa called from the armchair.

"He can't just kill my little sister, by accident or on purpose, and get away with it! They need to find him!" he shouted.

Julie got up from the sofa and grabbed hold of Sammy's shoulders. "Listen. We are doing all we can to find that bastard. He hasn't retuned home since the incident so he must be running out of money. As soon as he is spotted at an ATM machine, we will be straight down there and I will arrest him myself. Don't you worry about that."

Gill was sat on the sofa, staring into her wine. She was only on her first glass and had only drunk about half. Everyone else was on their third or fourth, Rachel was on about her tenth. She probably didn't feel like drinking after what had happened in the past week but it was very unusual of her not to have at least two glasses, even when she didn't feel like drinking a lot.

"Gill?" Janet asked.

"Sorry, I was miles away. Hello. What?" Gill asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you'd dropped off to sleep there. You we're just staring with your head bowed and I couldn't see if you eyes were closed," Janet replied.

"Oh," Gill replied and went back to staring at her drink.

By this time, Julie had managed to calm Sammy down and he was now sat in the armchair with Melissa on his lap.

"Are you sure you're okay, Sammy?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I mean I will be once the arrest the bastard." He turned to face Julie. "I honestly couldn't think of anyone better to be in charge of this investigation and to cover for my mom while she's not at work," he said.

"She honestly is the best boss… well, except for you, Gill," Kevin piped up.

"Really, Kevin?" Julie asked. "That's not what I heard. Bitch from the Black Lagoon? I make Godzilla look like Mary Poppins? Ring any bells?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that!"

Rachel looked at her phone and saw the time.

"Crap! I've gotta get home to Sean, I'm on a promise!" she exclaimed. Janet rolled her eyes at Gill at this. This meant that Janet had to go too, under no circumstances was she letting Rachel drive home after all that wine.

"I'll see you out." Gill got up and handed Janet and Rachel their coats from the back of the sofa.

Rachel stood up to get her coat from Gill and wobbled in her heels. She didn't usually wear heels and she'd chosen the wrong day to wear them. She guessed that she was more drunk that she'd though.

"Bye Gill," she said when she got to the front door. "I love you."

"Yeah, if you say so Sherlock. Go home and sleep that alcohol off," Gill replied.

"No, I'm being serious. All that stuff I said about you being a Godzilla bitch wasn't true!" she shouted. She leaned in to Gill's ear and whispered, "I'm secretly jealous of you, but shh! Don't tell Gill!"

Gill just laughed.

Rachel lowered her gaze and patted Gill's abdomen.

"Bye bye Baby Murray," she whispered, forgetting what had happened in the past week. She turned at fell into the passenger seat of Janet's car.

Gill's eyes welled with tears at Rachel's comment.

"I'm sorry, Gill. She doesn't know what she's saying. Do you want me to stay?" Janet asked sympathetically.

"No, no. It's okay, I've got Kevin and Julie," Gill replied and wiped away a tear.

"Alright. Call if you need me," Janet said.

Gill agreed and closed the door.

xXxXx

"I'm going to bed, it's quite late," Melissa announced. "You coming?" she asked Sammy.

"Yeah, I'm coming, love," Sammy replied.

"I think I'm gonna go too," Kevin joined in. "I've gotta be in work early tomorrow."

They exited the room as Gill was entering it.

She stood there for a minute, staring at Julie.

"Help," she whispered with tear stained cheeks.

Julie got up and rushed over to embrace her best friend. Gill sobbed into Julie's shoulder.

"Shh." Julie tried to calm Gill. They moved onto the sofa and Gill lay on it, her head in Julie's lap.

"Everything will be okay," Julie comforted, stroking Gill's hair. "You and Kevin can try again."

"No we can't," Gill replied. "Can't you see? I'm not getting any younger and this baby was my last chance of happiness. Dave saw that it was sorted though, didn't he?"

"Of course you can try again! I've heard of women that have had babies well into their sixties, you have plenty of time! Who cares if you're a little bit older than the other moms? Your baby won't and neither should you."

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if I want another baby. Having one so soon after this would just seem wrong."

"I suppose," Julie agreed. "You could wait for a year or something. You can't be sure that you'll get pregnant first time anyway."

"I did the first time I slept with Kevin," Gill laughed.

"Yeah, well, Kevin must have some weird super power or something then!" Julie joked.

Gill didn't quite understand but she laughed anyway. She realised how much she needed Julie in her life and how much she took her for granted.

"I love you, you do know that, don't you?" Gill asked, turning to face Julie.

"Have you secretly been at the wine, Gill?" Julie asked.

"Excuse me, lady! No I have not! I just want you to know how much I love you."

"Yes, of course I know! I love you too," Julie replied.

xXxXx

"KEVIN!" Julie shouted, running out of Gill's office. "Get your coat and come with me NOW! I'll talk to you in the car."

Kevin grabbed his coat from the stand next to his desk and sprinted out of the office behind Julie.

"What's up?" he asked once they were in the back of a police car.

"They boys at the station have found Murray. They had an anonymous tip off that he's staying in a flat on the Rundowne Estate and we need to get down there ASAP!"

xXxXx

Julie knocked on the door of flat number 72.

"One minute!" came a voice from inside.

Dave Murray opened the door to find six uniform police officers and Julie and Kevin standing on his doorstep.

"Shit!" he shouted.

"Shit indeed, Mr Murray," Julie replied dryly.

She grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. She cuffed his wrists and lead him down the stairs.

"Dave Murray, I am arresting you on suspicion of assaulting DCI Gill Murray. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

"Got you, you bastard," Kevin whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated for about a week but I've been busy with school, blah blah blah. Anyway, this chapter is for Melissa. Most of you have probably read her fics but if you haven't, her names xomelxo , you should read them, they're amazing!**

It had been 4 months since Gill lost her baby and she was still grieving but was slowing coming to terms with it. She had returned to work after only two weeks, she'd used the excuse that everyone would be lost without her, and to be honest, it was true. Julie was an amazing copper and a lovely boss but no one compared to Gill. Everyone in the office liked Julie, even Kevin was warming to her, but they all agreed that Gill was better. She was so kind and understanding. She had been quite nice to Rachel when she had her miscarriage and when she understood properly what she went through, she was lovely to her young detective. They could have a laugh with Gill, share a joke, you could do no such thing with Julie. Although Gill was terrible with the opposite sex, all of the detectives agreed that she is amazing.

Melissa was 7 months pregnant and due to marry Sammy in a month. They agreed that it would be better if they were married when the baby was born.

Melissa walked into the kitchen to find Gill baking cakes.

"Gill? Are you okay? It's not like you to be baking, well, it's not like you to be cooking," she stated.

"Oh hush, you. I do cook! I cook lots of things! Anyway, this isn't cooking, it's baking. It's for your mother," Gill replied.

"Oh, Gill! You don't have to go to all this trouble just for my mum, she won't have done anything for you!"

"Don't be silly." Gill waved her hand to dismiss Melissa's comment. "This is the first time I'm going to meet your mum and I want to make a good impression."

"Okay, if you're sure. You'll make a good impression anyway, who doesn't like Gill Murray?" Melissa joked. "Oh, by the way, don't mention anything to do with money. If you do, she'll insist on paying for everything because she inherited all of my grandad's land when he died, so she's rich. Honestly, me and Sammy want to pay for everything ourselves, it's only fair."

"Oh, okay then," Gill replied.

xXxXx

"MUM, SOMETHING'S BURNING!" Sammy screamed down the stairs.

Gill ran out of the living room and into the kitchen to find smoke billowing out of the over.

"Shit, the cake!" she shouted.

She opened the oven door and more smoke poured out. She turned off the oven and stood looking at her sorry excuse of a cake.

The doorbell rang and Gill went to answer it.

A woman was standing at the door. She wore a purple skirt suit with a frilly lilac shirt. Although it was obvious that it was expensive, it was hideous. The lady also wore a pair of huge blacked out sunglasses.

"Oh, hi. You must be Camilla, Melissa's mother," Gill said.

"Yes, well, you're obviously Sammy's mum," the woman replied in her snotty tone, looking Gill up and down, her eyes fixing on Gill's fluffy pink slippers.

"You're early! You'd better come in."

Camilla held out her hand and Gill assumed that it was for her to shake. She held the woman's hand and Camilla stepped inside the Murray household. She instantly smelled the burnt cake and sniffed the air.

"Yeah, erm, I'm sorry about that. We had a little accident involving the oven and a cake," Gill answered Camilla's question before it had been asked.

"And by 'we', you mean you?" Camilla asked, even more snotty-nosed than before.

"Yeah," Gill replied quietly.

Melissa came running down the stairs and gave her mum a massive hug.

"Careful running down the stair with this bump," Gill joked, pointing to Melissa's protruding abdomen.

"I think my daughter knows what she can and can't do whilst pregnant," Camilla snapped back.

"I was only joking," Gill replied. With that, she led them into the kitchen.

xXxXx

"So, have you thought about what kind of dress you want, Melissa?" Camilla asked her daughter, pulling a mass of wedding magazines out of her bag.

"Actually, yes. I like this one," Melissa replied, turning to page 43 in her own magazine, Bridal Weekly.

Camilla looked at the dress for a few seconds and quickly discarded it.

"Eugh, you can't have that one! It's far too plain," Camilla said with disgust.

"But that's what I like, Mum. Nothing too flashy or sparkly, just a plain dress."

"No, you'll have this one," Camilla replied, turning to a page in one of her own magazines. The dress that she had picked out was one that went out like a meringue at the bottom and had lots of sequins and diamantes on the corset.

"I think Melissa should choose what she wants to wear," Gill added.

"I don't think so," Camilla replied. "She's my daughter, I know what's best for her."

"Mum, I want the plain one."

"I really think Melissa should decide."

"FINE!" Camilla shouted and raised her hands in an 'I give up' fashion.

Melissa smiled to herself. This was the first time that she'd ever won a disagreement with her mother, and all because of Gill.

"Right, now we've settled that, I think we should talk about what we are wearing so that the mother of the bride and the mother of the groom don't clash," Gill suggested.

"Yes, let's do that! I've got my eye on a very nice green dress that I saw in Selfridges. It's an Alexander McQueen dress, you know. Oh, you probably don't know who he is, he -"

"I know who bloody Alexander McQueen is!" Gill interrupted.

"Oh, right, okay," Camilla replied, shocked. She opened up a page in a fashion magazine and showed Gill the dress. "This is the one I'll be wearing."

Gill's mouth opened in astonishment as she stared at the page.

"What's up, Gill?" Melissa asked.

"That's the dress I bought, it's upstairs!" she replied.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll have to return it," Camilla said. "I will be wearing this dress."

"No, I'm wearing this dress. I've already bought it, I should wear it!"

"I found it first," Camilla replied.

"Now you're just being petty. I can go and get you the dress and show you if you don't believe me! You can have it if you want, but I'm not sure that it will fit, I've got a slim frame," Gill replied, regarding Camilla's stomach.

"You bitch," Camilla spat. "You can have the dress, I don't care. It's tacky anyway!"

"How can you say that it's tacky?! You said that you wanted to wear it! Someone famous wore it on the TV the other night!"

"I saw that! An actress wore it, it's tacky. Obviously not expensive enough!"

"What?!" Gill asked. "It was £800, that's flipping expensive!"

Melissa stood up and slammed her hands down on the table.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted. "BOTH OF YOU! I hate seeing people fight. I just want my mother and my mother-in-law to get along, is that too much to ask?! Mum, you've been making snide remarks to Gill ever since you got here and I want you to stop. Gill has been a great mother to be, better than you've ever been, in fact, and you should appreciate that. If you can't stop arguing, you're not invited to our wedding!" Melissa ran upstairs to her bedroom crying.

Camilla ran to the bottom of the stairs. "Melissa, honey, come back down!"

"Piss off," was Melissa's reply.

Camilla stormed out, hurt that her daughter didn't want to speak to her.

Gill noticed Camilla's sunglasses still on the table and she rushed to the door to give them back to her.

"Ugh, what do you want now?" Camilla sighed.

"Well, I was going to give you your sunglasses back," Gill replied. "But you probably don't need them, seeing that it's raining and was never sunny to start with."

She dropped the glasses on the floor and crushed them with her foot.

Camilla stood, shocked that Gill had the nerve to do something like that.

Gill simply opened the front door and pushed Camilla out of it.

"See you at the wedding!" she shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the vicar said to Sammy.

Sammy turned to his bride and kissed her.

"I love you Mrs Melissa Murray," he whispered.

Melissa just stood there and giggled.

xXxXx

"Ladies and Gentlemen, could you please stand for Mr and Mrs Murray," called the usher at the reception.

Melissa and Sammy entered and everyone cheered. Gill raised a glass to her son and daughter-in-law as a tear fell down her cheek. She didn't know why she was crying. It could be because she felt like she was losing her son, or because she was never going to see her baby girl get married. It was most probably because she was proud of her son and Melissa deciding to do the right thing and get married, proud that he'd written his vows himself and proud that she'd brought him up to be a caring and loving man.

They took their seats at the top table, Gill and Kevin on one side and Camilla on the other.

The cheering turned to murmurs as people began to talk amongst themselves.

Sammy turned to his mother and handed her an envelope. She opened it to find two plane tickets to Venice and a hotel reservation receipt. She looked at Sammy, confused.

"Sammy, what-"

"Be quiet, mum. I want you and Kevin to have the tickets."

"But why have you bought them for us?" Gill asked.

"I didn't," Sammy replied. "Uncle Jeff did."

"Well why did he buy them for us?" Gill asked, getting a little impatient.

"He didn't! He bought them for me and Melissa for our honeymoon because I told him that we couldn't afford one. The tickets are for tonight but we can't go because Melissa's 8 months pregnant and he can't return or exchange them. I want you and Kev to go, it's the least you deserve after the past couple of months."

Gill was beginning to tear up again. With her away all the time, how had her son grown up to be such a wonderful human being? She kissed Sammy on his head.

"Thank you," she whispered.

xXxXx

Kevin climbed into the black cab, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. It didn't take much to make him happy. Gill opened the door to the taxi and turned to face Sammy and Melissa.

"Thank you again," she said.

"It's okay. Now go or you'll be late!" Sammy replied.

"And you'll be okay?" she asked.

"We'll be fine," Sammy insisted, patting Melissa's bump. "Won't we, Mrs Murray?" he asked Melissa.

Melissa nodded.

"Okay. Well, goodbye." Gill leaned over to kiss her son and her new daughter-in-law and climbed into the taxi alongside Kevin.

"Fancy a quick fumble?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, behave," was Gill's response.

xXxXx

"Kevin, can you please hurry up and just choose a sandwich?!" Gill shouted from the check-in desk.

"One minute. It's really hard to choose. Shall I get chicken mayo or cheese and pickle?" he asked.

"I really couldn't care less," Gill replied tiredly.

"It's okay!" Kevin shouted, sprinting over. "I chose cheese and pickle."

"At last! Now hurry up, we're going to be late," Gill said, taking hold of Kevin's hand so he couldn't wonder off anywhere, and leading him to the boarding gate.

xXxXx

They sat down in their seats right at the back of the plane.

"So now that we're here, do you fancy getting a bit funky?" Kevin asked.

"A bit funky?! What the hell are you on, Kevin?!"

"You know, a little bit of sexy time?" Kevin asked in a funny voice.

"Sexy time?! Have you been with Rachel for too long?" Gill asked. "And no, I don't!"

"No, I haven't! All the kids are saying it nowadays!"

"Yeah, all the kids," Gill replied sarcastically.

"Haven't you ever wanted to be a member of the mile high club, Gill?" he joked.

"No! Or course I haven't! What a stupid thing to even suggest!"

"Sorry Gill." Kevin looked down, pouting.

"Good!"

"Well this is going to be a fun holiday(!)"

"It will only be as fun as you make it," Gill replied.

Kevin nodded and looked around the plane, obviously bored. A few seconds passed.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"For God's sake, Kevin! If you carry on like this, it's going to be a very long plane journey!" Gill hissed.

"Sorry."

xXxXx

"Here's your key to the Bridal Suite, Mr and Mrs Murray."

"Actually, we're not married." Gill corrected the receptionist.

"Oh." She looked confused.

"It's a long story," Gill replied. She took the key and headed upstairs.

Gill opened the door to their suite to reveal a heart shaped bed with rose petals scattered on it.

"Wow!" she gasped. "I knew Bridal Suites were nice but I didn't think they were this nice!"

"Actually, the rose petals were my idea. I phoned ahead and asked them to do this. A little sorry to you for being so annoying on the plane."

She gasped. Gill turned around and kissed Kevin.

"I love you, Kevin Lumb," she whispered, kicking the door shut.

Gill started to unbutton Kevin's shirt. "What was that you were saying earlier about getting a little funky?" she asked.

Kevin giggled and pulled Gill's shirt over her head. He leant over and kissed Gill, his hand sliding inside her bra.

"Fast mover, aren't you?" Gill giggled, taking off Kevin's belt and ripping off his trousers. She took off her tights and stepped out of her skirt.

Kevin sat on the bed to take off his shoes and Gill jumped on top of him.

"Jesus, Gill! Bit keen, aren't you?"

"I can't help who I fall in love with," Gill replied.

Gill pushed Kevin down onto the bed and lay next to him, kissing his neck.

Kevin giggled. He pulled the sheet over them and they disappeared for ages.


	11. Chapter 11

Gill woke up to find herself in a big comfy bed with lots of heart shaped pillows. She remembered Sammy's kind gesture and smiled, still half asleep. She guessed that it was around 7pm and picked up her phone to check the time, only to find out that it was 8:30am the next morning, meaning that they'd missed dinner the night before and a chance to explore the town.

"Kev," Gill murmured. "Kev, get up." She reached across to Kevin's side of the bed to tap him but no one was there.

"Kevin!" Gill shouted.

Kevin appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're up," he smiled. He went back into the kitchen and fetched a tray with toast and orange juice on.

"I know it's not much but there's no cooker in this kitchen, just a toaster and a microwave," he said, settling into bed and putting his arm around Gill.

"It's perfect, thank you." Gill looked up and kissed him. She gave him a bite of her toast and quickly finished the orange juice.

"Come on," she said, getting out of bed. "We missed the whole evening last night and I wanna explore!"

"Gill, calm down! We're here for two weeks, we have plenty of time! Anyway, I've arranged something for today."

"Really? What?" Gill asked with excitement.

"Aah, well, you'll just have to wait and see. It's a surprise! Go and get dressed!" Kevin told her, smacking her bum as she got up to go to the bathroom.

xXxXx

Gill stepped out of the bathroom, dressed.

"Wow, you look amazing! That dress looks amazing!" Kevin exclaimed.

"What, this old thing?" Gill asked. "Oh, I've had it for years!" she replied, knowing full well that it was the dress that she bought last week in the hope of impressing Kevin.

"Well you know what they say about red?" Kevin asked a confused Gill. "It's the colour of luuurve!" he explained.

"Oh! Haha! Shut up, you!" she laughed, hitting him with her handbag.

Kevin opened the door and led his fiancé out of the hotel.

xXxXx

"So, what are we going to do?" Gill asked as they walked hand in hand down to street.

"I thought we could have a walk around town and take a look at some of the sights. After, I'll take you to lunch and then I've got a little surprise for you." Kevin beamed, proud of his plan.

"Aw, come on, Kev! You know I hate surprises!"

"I know but it's a good surprise, trust me," Kevin reassured her.

"Oh, okay then."

They stopped in front of a house that lots of people were going into.

"This," Kevin said, pointing to the house. "This is where Marco Polo, the famous explorer, was born."

"Ooh, look who can read!" Gill mocked. "It says that on the sign, Kev!"

"Well, that is where the composer Antonio Vivaldi was born." He pointed to a house across the river. "And that is where the playwright Giancomo Casanova was born!" Kevin pointed to a house further than the one before.

"Ooh." Gill was quite impressed.

"And did you know that Venice is also knows as the Queen of the Aldriatic, La Serenissia, and the City of Bridges and Canals?" Kevin asked. "And that Venice is actually an island? They capture the impression of a magical floating city by settling wood pilings on the 118 submerged islands in the northern end of the Adriatic Sea and 400 bridges and 170 boat canals connect the city to make it easily accessible to the local populace. Impressed?"

"Very," Gill replied, standing on tip toes to reach his lips. "Someone's been doing their homework."

Their lips were almost meeting when Kevin grabbed Gill's hand and pulled her down the street.

"Come on!" he shouted. "There's something I want to show you!"

Kevin led Gill round the corner to a local ice cream shop.

"Aw, Kevin, it's beautiful!" Gill stood in the middle of the street, taking in the shop's beauty.

"I know. Come on, there's something I want to show you," he replied.

They stepped inside and Gill followed Kevin to the back of the shop, where he stopped facing the wall on the far side.

"Look, Gill."

Gill peered at a small photograph on the wall and read the caption.

"Kevin Lumb, aged 11, is the youngest person ever to complete out Ice Cream Eating Challenge," she read aloud. "Is this you?" she asked him.

"Well it says Kevin Lumb on it, doesn't it?" he asked.

"That is so cute! Why didn't you tell me this before?" Gill asked.

"Because I wanted to show you it. I was planning on taking you to Venice for our honeymoon or anniversary or something but thanks to Sammy, I don't have to wait that long to show you."

Just then, the door to the cooler room opened and the owner stepped out.

"Ah, Kevin! What a wonderful surprise! You haven't changed one bit since I last saw you!"

"Giovanni, my good man, how nice to see you! Could I please get some of your finest ice cream for me and my lady?"

"YOUR lady?!" Gill asked.

"Of course you can! Anything for this pretty lady! Take a seat and I'll bring them over," Giovanni replied.

Gill and Kevin sat down in a booth and held hands over the table.

"So did you come on holiday here when you were a kid then?" Gill asked.

"Yeah," Kevin replied. "Our holiday here will always be special to be. My nan and grandad brought me here and it was the last holiday we went on before my grandad died. We used to spend hours in here, just me and him. I think that's why I've got such an appetite now. I come back here every two to three years to see Giovanni. I don't know why but when I'm here, I feel closer to my grandad."

"That's beautiful, Kev," Gill whispered, clearing her throat, as the ice cream arrived.

"Jesus, look at all that! My thighs are going to be as big as tree trunks if we eat like this for two weeks!" she exclaimed.

"But they'll still be beautiful," Kevin replied.

xXxXx

They came out of the ice cream parlour half an hour later, after Kevin had finished his ice cream and half of Gill's and after a considerable amount of flirting with Gill from Giovanni. Kevin couldn't blame him though, she looked gorgeous in her little red dress.

"I've got a surprise for you now," Kevin announced as they walked down the canal.

"Another one?" Gill asked.

"Yep," he replied and hopped onto a gondola.

"Kevin, that's someone's boat! Get off it!" Gill shouted to him.

"Not today it isn't," he replied. "I hired it for the day. Get in, I'll paddle."

Kevin held out his hand to help Gill into the boat. It was quite hard for her to step into the gondola with her tight dress on but she managed it.

"Don't you have to pass a really hard exam to be able to hire one of these?" Gill asked as Kevin paddled them down the river.

"Yeah," Kevin replied. "I already have though, I could steer a gondola before I could drive a car!"

"What? Really?! Why didn't you tell me any of this Kev?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise, like the ice cream shop," he replied.

They paddled down the river and stopped underneath a large bridge, shielded from the warm afternoon sun. Kevin picked up a basket that he'd put there that morning and opened it to reveal chocolate strawberries.

"Ooh, my favourite!" Gill exclaimed.

"I know, that's why I bought them," Kevin said and fed a strawberry to Gill. He put his arm around his love and they watched the people of Venice hurry around the town, feeling like they had all the time in the world.

"I'm hungry," Gill stated.

"After the strawberries and all that ice cream?" Kevin asked, shocked.  
"I'm not hungry for food," she replied and she looked up at Kevin.

Their lips met and Gill felt like she'd fallen in love with Kevin all over again. There was so much that he hadn't told her and she really respected his bravery about telling her about his grandad. Kevin began to unzip Gill's dress and she unbuttoned his shirt. She lay down in the gondola and Kevin climbed on top.

xXxXx

Splash!

"Aaargh!" cried Gill, falling into the river with Kevin still on top of her.

He pulled her to the side and lifted her out.

"Kevin!" Gill shouted. "Why the hell did you rock the boat so much?!"

"Sorry! I didn't think that it would be that unstable!"

"It's on water, of course it's fucking unstable!"

Just then, Kevin's phone rang.

"Why does your phone work and mine doesn't?" Gill asked.

"Because you've got a crappy Nokia. My Blackberry always works, it's virtually indestructible!" Kevin replied. "Oh wait, it's frozen."

"Ha!"

Kevin's phone unfroze and he answered the call.

"Sammy?" he asked.

"Hiya Kev. Listen, I don't want you to panic my mum, everything's going to be okay. They said it will be fine and I don't want you to cut your holiday short because of us," Sammy replied on the other end of the phone.

"What's wrong?" Gill asked Kevin. "What's happened? Oh my God, what has he done now?"

Kevin put his hand over Gill's mouth and continued the conversation.

"Okay, Son. What's up?" he asked.

Sammy spoke for what seemed like ages on the phone.

"Mmm huh, yeah, sure, okay, okay, yep, bye," was all that Gill heard from Kevin's half of the conversation.

He put the phone back inside his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Gill asked again, shivering because she was still wet from being in the river.

"He doesn't want you to worry and said that we shouldn't cut the holiday short because of it," Kevin replied.

"Yeah, yeah. What's up?"

"Melissa's gone into labour 3 weeks early. She's going to be fine and so is the baby. Sammy said he'd phone when there's any news of little Baby Murray," Kevin replied.

Gill gasped and her hand smacked her mouth.

"Oh my God, oh my God. Oh my God! She's having the baby, my grandson! Melissa's having the baby!" Gill's breathing became more rapid and she began to shake.

"Now, Gill, calm down. You don't want -"

Gill because to run around the street like a headless chicken.

"She's having the baby, she's having the baby, aaaah!"

She grabbed a random man by the shoulder.

"She's having the baby!" she shouted in his face.

"Mi dispiace molto, signora strano, ma io non so di cosa stai parlando," was his response.

"Gill!" Kevin shouted and ran over to her. He grabbed her arm and made her look at him. "Calm down!"

"But she's having the baby, Kev, and I'm not there! What if something goes wrong? Sammy can't deal with that, he's just a kid!"

Kevin pulled Gill into a hug and held her head.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay," he soothed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone still reading. This is the last chapter of the story and is for Melissa. She's helped me with nearly every chapter and leaves amazing babbly reviews;)**

"KEVIN! Hurry up, we'll be late!" Gill shouted as she got into a cab outside Manchester International Airport.

Kevin came running up behind Gill, carrying both his and Gill's suitcases filled with souvenirs and gifts.

"Late for what?! We're going home!" Kevin replied, throwing the bags into the boot of the taxi.

"Oh, I don't know!" Gill replied. "I just want to get home and see my babies!"

"Your babies?" Kevin asked.

"Yes! My Sammy and Melissa, my new grandchild, ooh and my Pinot Grigio. You can't get proper wine in Venice!"

"You can't get proper wine?" Kevin asked, shocked that Gill thought that. "Venice makes some of the finest wine in the world!"

"Well they didn't sell Pinot Grigio, you know that's my favourite!"

"That's your problem, you don't appreciate fine wines," Kevin teased.

"No, I don't appreciate the price of fine wines," Gill replied.

"Yeah, anything under £10 and you're fine!" Kevin joked.

"Sounds good to me," Gill replied.

Kevin smiled and put his hand on Gill's knee.

"I do love you, Gill," he whispered into her ear.

"I know. I love you too, that's why we're getting married. What's brought this on, one minute we're joking and the next you're getting all serious?" Gill asked.

"I don't know," Kevin replied. "I keep thinking back to the ice cream shop when Giovanni and practically all the other men were flirting with you. I don't blame them, you looked stunning, you always do. I just keep thinking how lucky I am to have you. You could have any man in the world because you're so beautiful, but you chose me."

"Aw, Kev! That's so sweet!" Gill leaned across and kissed him on the cheek. "There was something I was meaning to tell you."

"Yeah? What is it?" Kevin asked.

"I wanted to say how much these past two weeks have meant to me. Showing me around the town was amazing and you telling me all that personal stuff couldn't have been easy, and I really respect your bravery. For all you know, I could have laughed in you face, but obviously I wouldn't do that. After Dave, I never thought that I'd have another chance at being happy but I have. Then after the baby, I thought I could never get through it, but I did. When I have a tough day at work, I sometimes think about throwing the towel in, but I don't. And it's all because of you. You make me so happy, you were there every step of the way after the baby and you make me smile when I look out from behind my desk to see you making a model of something or other out of blue tack. Yes, you can be a knob sometimes, but you're a sweet knob. A caring knob. When we fight, it doesn't last for long because I can't bare to be without you. I've never told you this but you're the reason that I am who I am today. Without you, I would have given up ages ago. I love you so much. Thank you."

Kevin leant across the chair and went to kiss Gill. Their lips we almost touching.

"£5.40 please mate." Their moment was interrupted by the cab driver asking for his fare.

Kevin, a little annoyed, got out his wallet and paid the man.

xXxXx

Kevin waved the driver off after very little help with their suitcases while Gill struggled up the drive with their bags.

"Hey! Leave that, I can do it!"

"Oh, thanks Kevin. They're really heavy!" Gill replied.

"Yeah, I know! It's all the presents you decided to buy for everyone," Kevin joked.

"Can you hurry up?" Gill asked from near the front door. "I want to dump these and go and see Sammy and Melissa and the new baby. I wonder why they won't tell us what sex it is."

"Probably because they want to surprise you." You could hear the strain in Kevin's voice and he pulled the bags up the drive. He reached the front door and dropped the suitcases.

"The baby will still be here tomorrow, why don't you go and get some rest? We've had a tiring day," he suggested.

"No, Kev! I want to see them now!"

Kevin stepped up the step to the front door and stood on tip toes to kiss his future wife. Their lips parted and Gill smiled.

"I suppose it wouldn't matter if we go over in a couple of hours," Gill said, biting her bottom lip.

"It will be fine," Kevin replied, starting to unbutton Gill's shirt.

"Not out here," Gill whispered and put her key in the lock of the door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

Gill and Kevin stood shocked in the doorway.

"Sorry to, erm, spoil your fun." Sammy regarded his mother's half unbuttoned shirt that revealed her bra and Kevin's undone belt.

"Yes, erm, sorry about that." Gill coughed and buttoned her shirt back up while Kevin buckled his belt.

"That's alright, Gill, we know what you're like," Melissa spoke up, handing them both a glass of wine.

"Oh, no thanks. I think I'll stick to Coke tonight." Gill rejected the drink.

Melissa found this strange. "That's not like you, Gill. It's Pinot Grigio, your favourite."

"No, it's okay. I'll keep you company on the soft drinks. We'll be the only ones sober in a few hours," was Gill's reply.

"Oh, okay then," Melissa replied, a little disappointed.

"Where's my grandchild then?" Gill asked, getting excited.

"She's asleep upstairs, follow me."

"She? It's a girl?" Gil asked.

"Yeah," Melissa smiled.

xXxXx

Gill opened Sammy and Melissa's door to see a pink bundle inside the Moses basket. She peered over the crib and gasped.

"She's beautiful!"

"Thank you," Melissa replied. "We all reckon she looks like you."

Gill smiled and a tear fell down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Gill," Melissa said, spotting the tear. "I should have thought before bringing you up here, it's so soon after your accident and the baby and stuff. We can go back downstairs if you want."

"No. No!" Gill insisted, wiping away the tear. "It's not because I'm sad, it's because she's so beautiful. Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can," Melissa replied, picking up the bundle and handing her to Gill.

The baby began to stir and Gill soothed her back to sleep.

"What's her name?" Gill asked.

"Skye," Melissa replied.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you. Her name's Skye Gillian Murray," Melissa smiled.

"Gillian?" Gill asked.

"Yeah, after you. I insisted that her middle name was that. You've been so good to me, Gill, and more like a mother to me than my own mother has ever been. I wanted to thank you in this way."

"Aw, thank you, Mel!" Gill felt touched.

"You're welcome."

Gill stared at her grandchild, still in awe of how beautiful she was.

"Gill?" Melissa asked.

Gill looked up.

"What's the real reason that you're not drinking tonight?"

"Oh, erm." Gill coughed. "I've… erm, I've had quite a lot to drink the past two weeks, I think it's time to give my liver a rest. And erm…" Gill trailed off.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"It doesn't matter! I'll tell you later. I've gotta go see Kevin." Gill handed Skye back to Melissa and ran out the room.

xXxXx

"Kevin, can I have a word?" Gill asked, appearing in the doorway of the living room. Kevin, a little drunk already, raised his pint to Gill.

"Heeeeeey! It's ma ladyyy!"

"A word!" Gill shouted.

Kevin followed Gill into the kitchen where there was no guests.

Gill turned around to be met by Kevin's lips. His roaming hands fondled with her breast.

"No, Kev. Not now." Gill tried to push Kevin off her.

"I looove you," Kevin whispered. "Let's go upstairs!"

"Kev, I've got something to tell you. I need to tell you now, it's about what happened in Venice."

"I thought we were never going to talk of that again." Kevin's face suddenly became serious.

"No, it's not about that," Gill replied, remembering what Kevin was talking about. "It's about what we got up to on our first day there. I found out this morning."

"What?" Kevin asked.

Gill looked into his eyes and held the back of his head so that she could pull herself closer in order to whisper into his ear.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
